millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sophie/@comment-27346922-20160102024530/@comment-27033343-20160102101039
The ability remains the same before and after CC, even though its functionality is boosted. Thing about Sophie is... due to her mechanics, she tends to be a one use unit until you've gotten a decent number of skill ups to bring her uptime and reduce her down time into acceptable levels... otherwise trying to keep her out over the course of her cooldown tends to result in her being more of a liability. Having a second one really doesn't mean much without giving them both enough skill ups that would allow the second Sophie to cover the momentary period in which the first Sophie isn't contributing anything and alternating their cooldowns. Additionally, I've found that an issue with survivability arises with Avenger and Super hard hitting Boss units, there is also an issue in which units that engage the second Sophie while the first is on cooldown can get released on the rest of your camp when the second one goes on cooldown, proper CD management however can close this issue. Pumping Rainbows into one Sophie is fine and all (I myself have my Sophie at 9/10), but if you don't already have a 5/5 maxed trust/affection Gellius, Bernice or Maribel for handling these high damage situations, I'd advise you hold off on working on a second Sophie in the near term. Long term... the situation with having two Sophies becomes much more promising as their Skill Awakening doubles their Attack, Defense and Magic Resistence while active, though the initial cooldown is increased to 5 seconds and the reuse cooldown goes to 35 seconds from the 15 seconds of her maxed skill for a 30 second duration. Having two of her with skill awakening can allow you to sort of juggle their cooldowns, but there remains a 5 second gap in which some moderate to fast units can slip by both of them during their cooldowns, depending on the space between them... (For example, the golden wolves can slip past in such a gap and so we get to the "Make or break" aspect of the deal. Do you have Len. Her base Cooldown reduction is 10%, CC is 20% and AW is 30%... Sophie's S.AW can be reduced to 24.5, turning that 5 second skill gap into a 5.5 second overlap between the two Sophies (And contributing a significant buff to their Armor as well, 5% from AW passive, and a temporary buff of up to 30% on the third use of Len's S.AW. Anything she can't handle by that point would have to be something that only Gellius or AW Prince can survive). So... if you have a Len and are willing to work on her after AW becomes available, I'd say go ahead and keep her. If you don't have Len however, be it because you weren't around for her event, you were unlucky during it or you just didn't put in effort to get her, I'd say go ahead and combine your two Sophies. If you do have Len, hold on to the second, and hold off on feeding her any Christias... When additional angels become available, you can feed them to Sophie for SU's.